Labour and Delivery
by mustlovecat
Summary: DL I believe the title speaks for itself. 2 of 2 chapters up.
1. Labour

**A/N **I have noticed that some are confused by the order of my work. I never really intended for my stories to be a series. I just started writing what the plot bunnies told me to write, so things obviously have been out of order chronologically. As such, I do not suggest reading my one-shots in chronological order – there are probably some inconsistencies if you do so. I consider my fics mere snapshots into the lives of my favourite couple (D/L of course!!) However, if you really would like to (and I admit I did the other day, and it does work hahaha), this is the order thus far, with this one being the last:

(1) Better Days, (2) Home, (3) Blessed Assurance, (4) First Date, (5) The Principal's Office, (6) Pizza, Beer and Love, (7) On the Steps, (8) The Sandlot, (9) Three Weeks, (10) With this Ring, (11) Five Minutes, (12) Eight Ball, (13) Hormones, (14) WWIII, (15) Cravings, (16) Out in the Field, (17) Back in the Lab, (18) Moving On, (19) Labour

This is, of course, subject to change as I write more, because I still have some ideas for some "missing scenes" from S3 and may be inspired by with what comes out in S4. As I do, I'll include the index each time so you know where the newest one fits in.

**Disclaimer** Even in my fog of painkillers, I have not become delusional enough to believe I own anything related to CSI:NY. No infringement of any kind is intended.

With all of that said, this one will actually be a two-chapter piece because the first part kind of exploded on me and got a lot longer than I ever intended.

"Oh, yeah, right there. Ohhhh, Danny, yeah," Lindsay moaned. "Harder. Yesssss! Oh, God, that's perfect."

"Whoa, there, Montana. You might want to hold it down. Anyone walkin' by might get the wrong idea," Danny warned with a smirk as he massaged his wife's lower back.

She glanced back at him over her shoulder and shook her head with a laugh. "Just keep at it, there, cowboy."

He was crouched down beside her office chair, kneading her back as she threw her head back in contentment. He watched her, concern crossing his face. "That better?"

She opened her eyes. "Yeah, it's actually helping."

"Look, babe, maybe you should just go home."

"I just got here two hours ago."

"I know, but –"

"Danny, I'm fine. It was just a back spasm. I'm carrying twins, remember? They happen."

Knowing there was no way he was going to win if he argued any further, Danny sighed. The heel of his hand rubbed her back for a couple of more minutes, then he got up, planted a kiss on the top of his wife's head, then returned to his desk to continue working on the report he had been finishing.

Fifteen minutes later, he left her to deliver some paperwork to Mac, and then headed down to Trace to check in with Sheldon to see if there was any news on another case. A visit to Sid in the M.E.'s office completed his rounds, and he returned to the office to find Lindsay gone. He chuckled to himself, figuring she was making one of her many trips to the ladies room for the day, and sat back down behind his desk to further attack the paperwork that had piled up over the last few shifts.

When twenty minutes passed and Lindsay did not return, he started worrying slightly. She was now confined to desk duty with less than six weeks to go before she was due to deliver. He had passed the break room on his way back to their office and did not see her. He furrowed his brow slightly, but then shook his head. She was probably in the A/V Lab trying to bribe Stella to let her help, or in Reconstruction living vicariously through the lab techs there.

His office phone rang and he grabbed the receiver up. "Detective Messer," he answered, expecting to hear Sheldon's voice on the other end.

"Danny, I, uh – I've got a problem."

"Montana, where the hell are ya?"

"I went up to the roof, you know, to get some air. But –"

"What's wrong, babe?"

"The door's stuck. And, well – Uh, Dan, I'm pretty sure my water just broke."

"_What?_" He jumped, sending his chair flying back against the wall and almost getting tangled up in the cord from the phone. "I mean, I'm on my way. Don't go anywhere."

_Where am I going to go, genius? _she thought. "Danny, just hurry, 'k?"

Leaving the telephone's receiver hanging off over the side of the desk as he dropped it on his way out, he ran from the office and headed towards the stairs, nearly knocking Sheldon off his feet as he passed.

"Where's the fire, Danny?" Hawkes called out. "I've got the results on the trace from –"

"Lindsay. Roof. Door…stuck. Water…broke!" Danny called out, continuing his route.

Sheldon was still trying to figure out what Danny had just explained as Messer headed through the door to the stairwell and started taking the steps up two at a time. Having put it all together, Hawkes' eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Sheldon?" Mac asked, emerging from his office, puzzled over the staccato responses he had heard Danny yelling as his voice trailed down the hall.

"Uh, if I understood Danny correctly, Lindsay's on the roof, the door is stuck, and her water broke," Hawkes explained.

"_What?_"

"She might need a doctor. I'm going up." Sheldon quickly moved over to the bank of elevators and hit the up button.

"Call me and let me know if you need Maintenance or an ambulance," Mac said, a little dumbfounded as dozens of scenarios played themselves out in his mind.

As the elevator doors opened, Sheldon nearly knocked Don down as he rushed in and Don headed out.

"What's up, doc?" Flack asked, smirking at the inadvertent joke.

"Mac'll explain," Sheldon replied, pounding the up button to the top floor.

As the elevator doors closed, Don turned to Mac with raised eyebrows. "Did we get a break in the Rollins case? 'Cause the D.A.'s all over me on this one."

"No, nothing yet. Woman in labour. Maybe."

"Linds is in labour?"

"Not sure. She's stuck on the roof, something about the door. And her water may have broken."

"We should get up there," Don stated with concern.

"Danny and Sheldon are on it. I'm sure one or both of them probably misunderstood. They'll call if they need anything."

Upon reaching the door to the roof, Danny had tried opening it, but the door would not budge. He wriggled the knob, but nothing. "Damn. Hey, Linds, you out there? Can you hear me?"

"Danny? Danny, can you _please _open the door?"

"I'm on it, baby. You still think your water broke?"

"Yeah, I'm sure of it."

As he tried pulling on the knob again, he called, "You havin' any contractions?"

"That I'm not so sure about."

His eyebrows met his hairline. "Uh, what do ya mean you're not sure?"

"Remember that back spasm?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it keeps happening."

"Danny, what's going on?" Sheldon asked as he reached his colleague.

"Door's jammed. Lindsay's water broke. Doc, you gotta help me out here. We gotta get her off this roof."

"Call Mac. He's waiting. Tell him we need Maintenance up here."

Danny nodded. He moved aside and pulled out his cell to call Mac with an update.

"Hey, Lindsay, it's Sheldon!" Hawkes called through the door. "How're you doing there, kiddo?"

"Shel, my water broke, and I think I'm having contractions. I thought they were back spasms but I'm guessing now it's back labour."

"How far apart?"

"Seventeen or eighteen minutes," she replied, her voice calm.

Sheldon almost laughed. She sounded completely in control while Danny was pacing and running his hand nervously through his hair as he talked to Mac and filled him in. "You're right. It's probably back labour. Listen, just breathe, all right? And hold tight. We're gonna get to you in no time. You've still got lots of time if your contractions are that far apart."

"Sheldon, she's only thirty-four weeks," Danny said quietly as he hung up with Mac.

"Twins are often early, Danny. Lindsay's healthy, the babies are fine. But we do need to get her to a hospital. Call her doctor and let him know what's going on, all right?"

Again, Danny nodded, following the good doctor's instructions. Really, Sheldon was just trying to keep him busy because he looked like he was about to break apart at the seams. The expectant father's heart was beating a million miles an hour and he was frustrated that he could not get to his wife.

"Sheldon, I'm almost thirty-five weeks. That's close enough, right? I mean, they'll be okay?" she called, her voice sounding a little shakier than before.

"Everything's going to be fine, Linds. Danny's calling your doctor right now so everything's going to be set when we get you to the hospital. Other than the contractions, are you feeling all right?"

"Yes."

"Good. That's good. Ah, just hold on. We're about to get this door down."

A couple guys from maintenance appeared in the stairwell then with their tool boxes, Don at their heels. Sheldon quickly explained what was going on, advising them not to try to figure out why the door was sticking and just take it down off its hinges, while Danny finished up his conversation with Lindsay's doctor.

Sheldon looked at Don then as the maintenance guys started. "Usually it takes days to get anything done 'round here. What'd Mac say to them?" he asked.

Don chuckled. "Once when Linds was ticked off at me, she said that she was a CSI and could make a homicide look like a suicide. Yeah, well, I figured out where she got that one. She okay?"

Sheldon laughed, picturing Mac's phone call down to the Maintenance crew. "She'll be fine. She's in labour. It's early, but I think she should be fine."

"Mac and Stel are downstairs handing out their cases." Seeing Danny hang up the phone, his forehead beaded with perspiration, Don waved him over. "Are _you _okay there, Danno?"

"I will be once I can see my wife," Messer replied, clearly anxious. "We were supposed to have more time. The nursery's not even finished yet. Her ma and pop are supposed to be here, but actually this should work out better for Walt because he won't have to worry about pulling Mark away to harvest the wheat. But what if they can't get a flight out today and –"

"Danny, breathe," advised Sheldon.

"And when did you learn anything about harvesting wheat?" Don asked with furrowed brow.

Danny ignored his best friend's question, offering him a scowl and taking Sheldon's advice instead. "She's gonna be okay, right, doc?"

Sheldon put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You ever known Lindsay to be anything other than okay?"

Danny smiled at that. With the maintenance guys now using power screwdrivers to work on the door hinges, he could not hear to yell through the door, He walked a few feet away and pulled out his cell again, this time dialling Lindsay's number.

"Danny?" she answered quickly.

"Hey, babe. How ya doin' out there?"

"I'm okay. I just want to see you and – Well, change my clothes. But – Danny, this is really happening."

"I know, sweetheart." He leaned against the wall. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I love you, too." She sighed. "You know, we never really sorted out this whole name thing. And think about this logically – what if they're both boys? We can't very well give one of them your name and not the other. Besides –"

"I'll make ya a deal, 'k, Montana? Any girls, I'll name 'em. Any boys, you get the honours. That way you don't have to worry 'bout my ego. How's that sound?"

She laughed softly at the other end of the line. "I never said it was a question of narcissism or anything."

"I know, I know. It's a question of identity. And I do get that. So, we have a deal?"

"What if that means one of us has no say at all?" she countered. "Statistically speaking, there's a sixty-six point six chance of them being the same sex."

"You're stuck on a roof, in labour, and you're quoting statistics? I gotta tell ya, Montana, that's kinda hot," he teased her.

"Sorry, Dan, but it looks like those days are over for a while."

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me. I read somewhere about these ways to induce labour. I was hopin' to try out one in particular. But, looks like these kids inherited my impatience, huh?"

"No, I think they got that from me. You're the most patient man I know. You waited for me, didn't you?"

"You were worth the wait. Hell, I woulda waited 'til the end of time for a chance to be wit' you. I, uh – I never knew I wanted all of this 'til you were there offering it to me. Not sure I ever thanked you for that."

There was no response.

"Hey, Lindsay, you still there?"

Again, no response.

Furrowing his brow, Danny looked over the maintenance guys who were taking their time with the hinges. "Get this door down now!" Messer yelled at them, causing both Don and Sheldon to glance over at him with concern. "Lindsay?"

"Having … a … contraction," she gasped out.

"Okay, just breathe, baby. We're almost there. Just hold on, all right?"

He could hear her taking deep breaths and soon the contraction passed. "The, uh – The Sanderson file's sitting on my desk and I still need to sign off on the Michaels –"

"Hey, Montana, how 'bout you just worry about gettin' through this whole labour thing, huh? Mac and Stel are taking care of the case files. You just concentrate on doin' what you need to do to squelch the desire to kill me for gettin' ya into this in the first place, all right?"

She laughed as the contraction subsided. "I'm not going to kill you, Messer. I just might assign you to three a.m. feedings for a while."

"You got it. You got it. Whatever you want. You doin' okay over there?"

"Yeah."

With that, the door came down off its hinges and Danny practically broke the land speed record as he ran out onto the roof. He took Lindsay in his arms, kissing her hair as he held her as close as he could, never more relieved to see her. "Ah, thank God. Baby, how ya doin'?"

Sheldon and Don made their way over. "Still seventeen, eighteen minutes apart?" Hawkes asked.

She shook her head. "About thirteen now."

"We've still got time. But we should get you to the hospital and get you checked out since your water broke."

"Oh, yeah, Doc Donaldson's meeting us there," Danny piped up, remembering his own conversation with the doctor now. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lindsay assured him. "I want to go to the locker room and change my clothes. You'll need to get my bag from the apartment if we don't get a chance to go back there."

"You already packed a bag?" he asked incredulously.

"Weeks ago. It's been sitting by the front door. You call yourself a detective. C'mon, Messer. I gotta go birth you some babies."

As Danny accompanied Lindsay back into the building, he left Sheldon and Don on the roof, both trying to contain their laughter.

"And we were worried about Monroe," Don muttered.

**A/N 2 **Well, I'm sure you can all guess what's going to happen in chapter 2. I have not made my ultimate decision yet, so if you would like to offer suggestions regarding either the sexes of or names for the twins, please, send them through 


	2. Delivery

**A/N **Here is the second chapter. Oh, and per a wonderful suggestion, I will keep the index of my fics updated on my profile page as opposed to having to include it each time I post a story. I hope you enjoy. I really struggled with this one for some reason (darn medication fogging my mind).

**Disclaimer **I own nothing, I'm just borrowing and playing nicely.

XXX CSI NY XXX CSI NY XXX

"Can I get ya anything, babe?" Danny asked as he massaged Lindsay's stomach gently.

They had been at the hospital for sixteen hours. She was definitely in labour, although they knew they could still have a few hours to go. Both had taken advantage of the time and had paced the corridors until the contractions had gotten closer, then she had decided to sleep while she could. She was fairly comfortable, having said a quick "yes" to the epidural when offered. She was a practical woman. Sure, women had been doing this naturally for thousands of years. But Lindsay figured that if drugs had been available for women two thousand years ago, no one would not have hesitated to accept.

Stella and Sheldon had stopped by after their respective shifts, but after a few games of Euchre Lindsay had sent them on their way so everyone could get some sleep. Mac had dropped in when he left the Lab shortly after midnight, had chatted with the young couple upon finding them both awake, then he too had left. Don was still on duty, pulling a double shift, and was awaiting a call or text. Danny's parents and Louie were on-call, and Lindsay's folks were set to land at JFK around six a.m.

"I'm okay," Lindsay responded to her husband's inquiry.

"You're doing great, you know that?"

She looked at him with an amused grin. "I haven't really done anything yet."

He just shrugged. He stopped rubbing her tummy as she moved onto her left side to try and get more comfortable. He took her hand and stroked it gently for a few minutes. Finally, he rested his elbows on the edge of the bed and leaned over and kissed her lips lightly.

"That the best you can do, Messer?" she teased him.

He smirked. "You want more? I can definitely do more." He captured her lips with his again, this time quickly deepening the kiss.

"Isn't that what got you into this in the first place?"

The couple broke apart. Lindsay blushed slightly and Danny just shot a joking glare over his shoulder as his best friend's smirk as he walked into the room, a large bouquet of wild flowers in his hands.

"My cell had an unfortunate accident, so I wasn't sure if I was going to find the mini-Messers running around when I got here," Don explained, holding up the flowers.

"I'm pretty sure they won't be running around right away," Danny replied with a laugh.

Flack ignored the comment and smiled at Lindsay. "You look good, doll. He treatin' you all right?"

"Like a queen," she replied, flashing a grin to her husband.

"Good." Don set the flowers on one of the bedside tables, then leaned down and kissed the top of Lindsay's head before a hand fell on his best friend's shoulder. "So, we got an estimate here?"

"We probably got a few hours yet. Apart from the whole water breaking on the roof and getting stuck, everything else has proceeded pretty normally," Danny explained, his hand still holding his wife's.

"Yeah, about the roof, Monroe? Really Hollywood there. Next time, would think about waitin' 'til you're at the hospital for your water to break, okay?"

"Sure, Flack, I'll see what I can do," she deadpanned.

He chuckled.

Danny studied him for a moment. "You just getting off?"

"Yeah. We got an arrest on the Rollins homicide. Nailed the guy to the wall inside of twenty minutes once we finally found him."

"Sorry I missed that one. The boyfriend, right?"

"You got it. So, Linds, your folks comin' in?"

"Their flight's landing in an hour," she explained.

Don glanced down at his watch. "Listen, I'm gonna go home and grab a shower, then why don't I swing by the airport and pick 'em up? I'll bring them back and we can hang out 'til this thing happens."

"You don't have to do that, man," Danny replied, touched but knowing how exhausted Don must be.

"Not a problem. It's not everyday my best friends have twins, right?" He leaned down and kissed Lindsay's cheek, then shook Danny's hand. "La Guardia or JFK?"

"JFK. Delta Airlines, coming from Portland."

"Portland?"

"To get here quickly, they had to take what they could get. It was either Portland or San Francisco," Lindsay said.

"Gotta love air travel. All right. I'm on it. I'll see you guys in a couple hours. See if you can hold off 'til then, 'k, Monroe?"

"Just for you, Flack," she kidded.

He flashed her a grin then headed out.

An hour after Don left, Lindsay moved into the transition stage. Within another hour, she was fully dilated and they were preparing her for delivery.

"There was a bad accident on the Verrazano. Ma and Pop probably ain't gonna get here for a while," Danny explained as he walked into the birthing room, his brow furrowed. "Mac's on his way. He was gonna call Hawkes and Stella. And Don's without a cell so I have no idea how far away they are."

"So Mom and Daddy could still be at the airport for all we know?" Lindsay asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, babe. Flack's not afraid to flash the lights or turn on the siren. We still got a bit of time."

"Not too much, Daniel. You ready to help your wife here?" Dr. Donaldson asked as he walked into the room, looking at the chart he had been handed.

"What, now?" Danny countered incredulously. Suddenly, the calm he had found overnight dissipated instantaneously and his bright blue eyes flashed with panic.

The doctor, an older, jovial man, smiled widely. "Now. What about you, Lindsay? You ready to welcome your children into the world?"

She nodded, her smile betraying her apprehension however.

"Are you still comfortable?"

"Yes. God bless whoever created the epidural. If they were still alive I'd send them a fruit basket."

The doctor chuckled, taking his position to examine Lindsay as Danny moved to his wife's side.

Danny took Lindsay's hand, leaning down and kissing her temple. "You can do this. I've got every confidence in the world."

"Okay, Lindsay. As soon as your next contraction starts, we're going to start pushing, all right?"

"We? You want to do this for me, doc?" she asked hopefully.

Outside in the waiting room, a crowd had started to gather. Hawkes walked in with a tray of coffee and quickly was joined by Mac and Stella. Louie came bounding down the hallway, and seeing Danny's co-workers, he stopped and gathered with them once he was informed he could not go in to see his sister-in-law. Moments later, Don arrived with Lindsay's parents, who greeted the crowd before Walt high-tailed it to the nurses' station for an update on his "little girl."

The group sat. They conversed. Some paced. Carmine and Angelina finally arrived, relieved that they had not missed the big announcement, Carmine's jacket pocket filled with cigars.

"Stel, you're making me nervous here," Don said, glancing up from his seat and watching her pace.

"She's so early. I just want everything to be okay. They've already had to deal with so much, those two," she replied.

Sheldon started throwing out statistics on gestation times for twins, and the chances that even at this early date everything would be fine. Between the facts and his soothing tone, it was enough to calm Stella into taking a seat and to drink some coffee, while relaxing everyone else in the room as well.

Mac stood in the doorway, appraising the group with a wry smile. Sheldon, always the voice of reason and comfort. Stella, always concerned about everyone else. Louie, having turned state's evidence and been sentenced to probation, seemed to have turned his life around, though he still carried some scars, physically and mentally, from the attack that had nearly cost him his life. Walt and Marlene, both jet-lagged yet excited beyond words about the arrival of their first grandchildren, all three of their sons still too busy sowing their wild oats to settle down it seemed. Carmine, the patriarch of the Messer clan, the father Danny had learned early on not to ask questions about, not only for his own protection but for the sake of his own sense of right and wrong. And Angelina, a stunning and petite Italian beauty who looked too young to be about to become a grandmother, yet she waited proudly, her hand enveloped by her husband's much larger one.

"Mr. Messer, you really should let us –"

"In a minute, Carol. I've got some people these two need to meet!" Danny exclaimed, his voice bringing everyone to their feet before they even saw him. And then, there they were. One in each arm. A beautiful little girl in his left, a handsome little boy in his right. And on Danny's face, the proudest smile any father has ever worn.

"_L'oh, il mio caro figlio_!" Angelina exclaimed. "_I bambini più bei che hanno vissuto mai!"_

Danny's grin widened, if that was even possible. He had to agree with his mother: his children were the most beautiful ever to have lived. "I'd like to introduce you all to the newest members of the Messer clan: Olivia Danielle and Matteo Monroe. Little ones, this your family!"

Danny was swarmed. Grandmothers cooed and grandfathers beamed proudly, patting each other on the backs as if they had somehow done something. Danny's arms were soon empty, enabling him to receive hugs and handshakes.

"You did good, Messer!" Don praised. "They look just like Linds!"

Danny took the ribbing in stride; he had been thinking the same thing. However, he was pretty sure little Olivia had his nose and Matteo had his chin. But in the grand scheme of things, it did not matter in the least. They were here, they were healthy and that was all he cared about.

"How _is_ Lindsay?" Sheldon asked.

"She's good. She's real good. She did amazing in there. Man, she was – She was – There's no words. She's just resting her eyes. But she wanted these guys to come out and meet you all."

"I'm going to go see her," said her mother, handing off her granddaughter to Stella. She squeezed her son-in-law's arm then headed down the hall.

"Danny, they're absolutely beautiful," Stella sighed, melting at the feel of Olivia in her arms.

"Which one's older?" Don asked, looking from one to the other.

"Matteo. Five and a half minutes."

"Damn!" Flack exclaimed. "You won, Hawkes."

Don and Mac each glowered slightly at the loss of fifty bucks to Sheldon. Stella was too enthralled with the baby in her arms to care that she had lost the baby pool.

Hours later, with the babies fawned over and the cigars smoked (Mac even restrained himself from making any comments when he concluded they were Cubans), the new family was finally alone. Danny sat down on the edge of Lindsay's hospital bed holding Olivia, Matteo firmly attached to his mother's breast for a feeding.

"He's definitely your son," she quipped. "He can eat."

He chuckled, then looked down at Olivia, sleeping soundly in his arms. "She looks just like you, Montana."

Lindsay was clearly tired, but more than anything, she was so happy she almost felt guilty. She had spent the seven months fighting for her right to work, but right now all she could think about was that she never wanted to let these two beautiful children out of her sight. And looking at Danny, the man who had given her this indescribably incredible gift, she realized she had never loved him more. "Thank you."

He looked at her almost incredulously then. "For what?"

"For what? For giving me these two incredible children. Look at them, Danny. They're perfect."

He nodded with a smile. "They _are_ perfect." He ran a finger over his daughter's cheek. She scrunched her nose in a move that reminded him of her mother. "You know, to do what we do, I think that deep down, you gotta believe that in the end, the good guys are gonna win. They did today."

"That they did. So, I have to ask. Why Olivia?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just always thought it was a beautiful name. And it means 'peace.' When I saw her, I knew it fit. What about you? Why Matteo?"

"It means 'Gift from God.' And I wanted an Italian name. That's part of who you are."

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

"We can do this, right?"

"I hope so. But I gotta tell ya, I've never wanted to do anything more. You don't have to thank me for anything, Montana. You're the one who's given me something I never even used to know I wanted. I'm gonna do right by you and our kids, Linds. You've got my word."

"You already have."


End file.
